1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to a device. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode device using an organic light emitting element, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode device is a display device or a lighting apparatus using light emitted from an organic light emitting element. The organic light emitting diode emits light using energy generated when excitons produced by electron-hole combinations in an organic emission layer drop from an excitation state to a ground state.